finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Joey Billius
Biography Joey is a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the Chaney-Korman cable car accident. He is very sarcastic and has a great sense of humor, but is very serious when it comes to his friend's and girlfriend's safety. He is very popular at his high school unlike most of the other main characters and has been dating another survivor, Katie, for 2 and a half years. Haley and Sean are his best friends and they have their own bowling team. Joey is the sixth survivor to die, right after his girlfriend. Before the Accident Katie and Joey are holding hands while they wait for the teachers to give further instruction. The teachers call Katie over and Joey sighs, sick of Katie's position as school president overtaking her life. She kisses him on the cheek and tells him that in 3 months they will graduate and be together. She leaves and Joey goes to hang out with his other friends. Later, Joey tells Greg not to listen to the people making fun of him. While in line, Katie isn't paying attention and Joey and Haley have to yell at her. Katie then offers for Greg to be in the car with her and Joey after being rejected by everyone else. Logan comments that Greg can't hit on Joey with Katie in the car and once again Katie and he have to stick up for Greg. During the Accident The cars start to rise off the ground and Joey and Katie hold onto each other and watch the beautiful landscape. Once Courtney dies, he freaks out along with Katie and starts to get worried when Greg tells them about his panic attacks. After Justin dies, Greg starts to have a panic attack and shatters the glass floor they were stepping on. Joey, who was quick to react, tells Katie to squeeze themselves in between the two glass walls and both barely escape falling along with Greg. After Haley and Logan die, Joey and Katie are both freaking out. Katie falls to the ground but is virtually unharmed. Joey is relieved and decides to jump down with her. He grabs hold of the safety handle. The metal pole attatched to the car and the pole comes loose of its metal screws and makes the entire car fall down along with the handle still attached to the pole. Joey falls right on top of Katie and with the pole still in his hand, it impales both of them through the heart. After the Accident When Megan freaks out and makes the employees get her out of the car, Katie follows her out since she is best friends with her and Joey decides to follow Katie (they are both followed by Greg.) Once all nine survivors are off the ride, Megan explains to them that they were all going to die on the cars and that everyone still on them is going to die, Joey tells her that maybe she's just sleepy and needs to rest. A few seconds after he says that, the cars actually do fall and everyone dies. Joey holds onto Katie as they both stare with shocked faces. At the funeral, Joey sits with Katie, Megan, Sean, and Haley. When Bludworth comes to tell the survivors of their oncoming doom, Joey goes to see what he has to say. Although he doesn't fully understand what he's trying to say, Joey doesn't shrug it off and tells Katie about it the best he can. The day after the funeral, Joey meets up with some of the other survivors at the smoothie bar where once again he had to stick up for Greg. At school the next day, he, Haley, and Megan are making their way up the stairs to chemistry class when Joey tells them about the janitor who spends most of the day in the bathroom masturbating. In class, the three are partnered with a very upset Courtney. While she makes them do all the work while she mopes, Joey and Haley plan to squirt her with water from the sink hose. Haley turns the water on before Joey can even aim the hose. The pressure from the water knocks the beaker filled with HCL off the table and onto Courtney's shoes. When she stomps out and walks in the water, Joey does warn her about the possible electricution and stands open-mouthed and disgusted after she dies. When he talks to the principal about it, he tells him that they didn't want Courtney to die, they just wanted to make her even angier. The three are set free because he doesn't believe they are killers. When they walk out, Haley asks where Justin is and Joey tells her that he's going out to the party with Logan. Megan calls Joey and asks him if they can use his apartment as a meeting place for the remaining survivors. He is seen with Katie cleaning up anything dangerous from his place and even locks everything in a closet and nails boards onto it. At the meeting, he asks questions about death so he can understand and gets scared when he finally gets it. When Logan and Greg start to go at it with each other again, Joey tries to stop it, but is too late before Greg actually dies. Covered in his blood, Joey calls Logan a murderer before he runs out of his house. He goes with Haley that night to find Logan and he gets lost in the crowd while Haley almost dies, but is saved and skipped by Logan. When Megan and Katie call to tell them about the order, Joey says that he won't worry just yet. Joey is not seen for a while but did not know that Logan died and that either him or Katie were next. He texted Katie to meet him at his apartment later to keep each other safe after he goes to the waterpark with a few of his friends. The others think Joey is next on death's list, when it is actually Katie. They all go to the waterpark where Katie gets on the top of one slide to find him in the crowd. She finally does see him, but that leads to her death right in front of him. Even though he and everyone else tried to save her, there was really nothing they could do after she slid down the slide. When her head rolls around the park and her lifeless body falls out of the red-dyed water, Joey falls to his knees and starts to scream and cry. At Sean's house after Katie's death, Joey doesn't even want to talk and leaves telling Haley to go to bowling the next day. When Megan tells him that he should be kept close, he says that if he lives, that's great, but if he died, he could be with Katie and apologize to her. Since Haley had nothing to worry about for a long time, she went to bowling to spend time with Joey for the time he had left (which would not be much.) As they sit before their game starts, Haley says that she would be devastated if Joey died because she'd lose her best guy friend which makes Joey feel better. As they start their game, Sean and Megan rush to the alley to warn Joey of his death. Death Next to their lane is a guy with his little daughter. Before he takes her to the lane to bowl, he puts his water bottle on the ball retriever machine. A ball shoots out of the hole and hits the bottle, cracking it and dripping water into the machine which sparks. The conveyer belt inside the machine starts to go fifty times faster. Joey bowls and gets the "deadly seven ten split." He starts talking with Haley and turns around. The little girl throws her first ball really fast. Joey's ball flies out of the machine at almost hits him. The little girl's ball comes secodns later and impacts his left leg, which completely gets obliterated. He drops to his knees as the little girl drops her ball into the gutter which slowly goes towards the pins. Haley starts to scream as Megan and Sean come running in and try to get help. Knowing he will die, Joey tells Haley that she's like his best friend. Haley tells him that he'll be okay. He denies it and says goodbye and that he'll tell Katie she said hi. Instantly after saying that, the little girl's ball hits the pins and goes on the conveyor belt to get flung out of the machine. It hits Joey's head and completely obliterates that as well. Coating Haley in guts and blood as she cries. Signs/Clues *While Sean and Megan think of strategy to saving each other, they have little sticks in the ground to represent the four survivors left. An apple falls out of the tree overhead and rolls over Joey's stick foreshadowing the death at the bowling alley. *Before he died, Joey shot the deadly seven-ten split. His head and leg were also split by the ball. *When Haley's fishtank starts leaking it foreshadows Katie's death at the waterpark, but also Joey's death with the water bottle that makes the machine malfunction. *When Joey goes up to bowl, Haley knocks over a bottle of hot sauce at their table with a skull on the label, which feels weird to her. *On their way to the bowling alley, Sean sees an empty water bottle rolling around in the road. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts